Ocurrió en Navidad
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter han anunciado su compromiso de boda a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos. Sin embargo, contárselo a sus padres es un tema muchísimo más delicado.


**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que los personajes (incluidos los estúpidos y largos nombres de algunos de ellos) son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada de dinero con esto, por mucho que lo necesite para comprar regalos.

**N. d. A. **Regalito especial de Navidad para todos/as las lectoras de Slasheaven y FanFiction y en especial para las que siguen mi ff "Tiempos Difíciles". Este año no he participado en ningún reto, pero aún así quería contribuir con algún fic navideño. ¡Espero que les guste! :)

* * *

**Ocurrió en Navidad**

Que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy, esté en Slytherin y sea el mejor estudiante de su promoción es todo un orgullo para su familia. Con él ven perpetuada la dinastía Malfoy en un creciente apogeo después de años de penuria. Oh, y que Albus Severus Potter haya ido a la casa Gryffindor es algo que hace que sus padres, Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Potter, alcen el cuello más allá de lo posible e hinchen sus pechos al agregar que, además de eso, su hijo fue prefecto desde quinto año.

Ahora ya pasada la época escolar (y con tres premios anuales al mejor alumno para Scorpius brillando en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, y la insignia dorada de prefecto de Albus sobre la chimenea del salón de la Madriguera) los cuatro progenitores habrían hecho, dado y maldecido todo lo posible porque esos años dorados no terminaran nunca.

Resulta que Scorpius y Albus, con sólo 21 años, ya habían anunciado su compromiso y sus ganas irrefrenables de casarse en dos años como mucho. Para sus amigos era una noticia, en cierto modo, esperada y en absoluto sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, han pasado siete años en Hogwarts con ellos y los conocen demasiado bien como para llegar a afirmar, como es el caso de Hugo Weasley, que habían tardado más de lo esperado en hacerlo público. Incluso James Potter, el hermano de Albus y futuro cuñado de Scorpius, había tenido que rendirse a las evidencias cuando los pilló (en una actitud mucho más que comprometida y de una absoluta y completa falta de decoro) en el baño de prefectos.

–Créeme, Lily – explica James a su hermana pequeña con ojos muy abiertos, rememorando aquel día.– Entonces lo entendí todo.

Sin embargo, la parte más complicada será hablar del tema con sus padres. Si ya de por sí tratar con ellos sobre la homosexualidad era algo que les producía ataques de ansiedad – como le sucedía al padre de Albus – o gritar airados maldiciones al viento por un destino tan cruel y largas menciones a su abuelo Lucius – obviamente, no podía ser otro sino Draco – decirles que su novio y futuro marido era el hijo de de su rival más odiado sería como ponerles al borde del precipicio con la única opción de saltar.

Albus tenía miedo de decírselo a su padre y que éste no lo contara. Scorpius no sabía si llegaría vivo a decírselo al suyo.

Y es que todo el mundo mágico sabía lo mal que se llevaban Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy. No se soportaban; de hecho, ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por intentarlo. Se odiaban, y no disimulaban ese odio ni siquiera en sitios públicos.

Como ocurrió la Navidad anterior, en la clásica fiesta que el Ministro organizaba para todos los personajes importantes de la comunidad mágica. Y ahí estaban invitados, por supuesto, Harry James Potter – el héroe – y Draco Lucius Malfoy – el único espía vivo de la Orden del Fénix.

La cena se desarrolló sin más, entre las típicas miradas de odio que todos esperaban. El Ministro respiraba tranquilo de momento; había esperado algo mucho peor entre esos dos, como que alguno se levantara molesto y abandonase la fiesta tremendamente ofendido, montando un gran revuelo por sentarse al lado de su rival.

El Ministro tuvo que reconocer algún tiempo después que, cuando empezó el baile, realmente hubiera pagado porque sus peores temores (apenas una salida furiosa de la fiesta en medio las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente) se hubieran cumplido, pues nada era comparable con la escena que se desarrolló en aquel salón: varitas en ristre, Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy se enfrentaban en un duelo mágico sin precedentes. No pararon hasta que diez minutos más tarde los autores lograron reducirlos y enviarlos a San Mundo para que les curaran de todos los hechizos recibidos.

La fama de rivalidad entre sus padres era mítica, y Albus y Scorpius no sabían cómo hablar con ellos sobre su compromiso sin provocarles una muerte súbita. Realmente no querían cargar con algo así en su conciencia. Si lo hacían, muy probablemente los siguientes en morir serían ellos.

Ni siquiera los consejos de ayuda del tío de Albus les sirven de ayuda. El tío Ron dice que para que esos dos se reconcilien o, al menos, se toleren y se lleven bien, les hace falta resolver una complicada ecuación que requiere, necesariamente, de un giratiempo y un asombroso milagro en lugar de números y diferenciales. Pero Blaise, el tío de Scorpius, les recomienda que algo mucho mejor: no hacer ningún caso a Ron Weasley. El tío Blaise asegura que al tío de Albus nunca se le dieron bien las matemáticas ni el álgebra en Hogwarts. Y Albus y Scorpius, después de despejar la dichosa ecuación cerca de mil veces sin ningún éxito, deciden creer a Blaise e idear su propio plan.

–Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo por ti mismo – había dicho Scorpius, en un vano intento por armarse de valentía y afrontar la situación.

Pero ahora, en este preciso momento de Navidad, no pueden creer que el resultado que esperaban diste tanto de la realidad. Tras tres botellas de champán, una cena abundante a base de ostras y después de dos días sin saber dónde están sus padres, al fin los han encontrado en una de las habitaciones de alquiler del Caldero Chorreante. Y, por lo que pueden ver desde la puerta, no parecen tener ningún problema de comunicación y se toleran _demasiado_ bien. Más, _muchísimo más_, de lo que esperaban.

Tanto es así que, cuando al fin sus padres reparan en ellos, no tardan en informarles de sus planes más inmediatos: se casan, ¡incluso antes que ellos!

Albus y Scorpius se miran alarmados. Ya no creen que preparar una cena igual para apaciguar el carácter de sus impetuosas madres sea la mejor opción. De hecho, deben aparecerse rápidamente en el famoso restaurante en el que las han dejado cenando (con el mismo menú que eligieron para sus padres) y así evitar una catástrofe.

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :)


End file.
